1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sanitation equipment and, more particularly, a cleansing system employing ozone for numerous applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the cleansing of liquids and suspensions of many types, numerous techniques have been developed for removing pollutants. Waste liquids may be produced from a large range of sources, including, but not limited, to those generally produced in food processing of many kinds, waste water used for cleansing chickens and the like, cheese brine, petroleum wastes, fats, oils and greases, soil and other pollutants. Ozone used under proper conditions is known to a highly effective in purifying a liquid in a manner that the cleansed liquid may be reused. Ozone can be effective in sanitizing and oxidizing the pollutant liquid or can be added to clean water to be applied as a sanitizing agent for many applications. Prior art techniques using ozone as a cleansing agent are relatively complex, often limited in effectiveness, and expensive to manufacture and to use. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to provide an improved cleansing system utilizing ozone in an economical and effective manner for cleansing.